vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aja
Aja was a powerful witch who knew Abby Bennett Wilson. She came to Mystic Falls to help Bonnie control her magic. Season Four Bonnie contacted a friend of her mother's, Aja, to supposedly help her get rid of the expression. Aja brought a whole coven of witches to help with the spell. They began the spell and linked together, channeling all their magic into Aja who tried to save Bonnie. However, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus wished to stop the third sacrifice from happening and Stefan told Aja that Bonnie was under Silas' control. After hearing this, Aja tried to kill Bonnie so in trying to save her friend, Caroline killed Aja, who was linked with the other witches, killing them in the process. This completed the Expression Triangle that Bonnie would channel power from, though Bonnie remembered nothing since first awakening Silas. Personality Aja was an experienced witch. Like most witches, she felt great contempt for vampires, rejecting her friend Abby Bennett Wilson after Abby became a vampire. She displayed this animosity towards Stefan when he arrived to save Bonnie, dismissing him and inflicting pain when he tried to interfere. She was also pragmatic and businesslike. When she learned Bonnie was being manipulated by Silas, she didn't even hesitate to try and kill her, deeming her a lost cause. Physical Appearance She is an African-American woman who is presumed to be in her mid-twenties. She is around 5' 2" and has beautiful black hair. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Relationships Bonnie Bennett Abby Bennett Wilson Initially, Abby and Aja were close acquaintances, but after Abby became a vampire, Aja discontinued the friendship stating that she and Abby no longer had anything in common. Despite this, the two did remain in little contact. Name *Aja (AY-jah) is an Indian name which means "goat", "unborn" and "love of ". It is both male and female name. Appearances *''Because the Night'' Trivia *She tells Bonnie that she has dealt with Expression before. *Aja is the first witch to refer to the meeting of witches in one place as a Coven. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased